


道路尽头

by PhotonTiaL



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:14:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25301443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhotonTiaL/pseuds/PhotonTiaL
Summary: 最终大佐当上总统并被刺杀的报社短打。非常报社 · 慎
Relationships: Edward Elric/Roy Mustang
Kudos: 1





	道路尽头

+

——砰、

“爱德华……”

——砰、

“爱德华。”

——砰！

+

枪杀最佳的射入点不是眉心或者额头，而是鼻梁和两侧面颊，以此为点射穿头部，必然损伤脑干。脑干的功能便是维持个体生命，包括心脏、呼吸、消化在内的基本生理功能，全都与脑干相关。

那么生命是什么，灵魂又存在于哪里呢？

曾经人们以为意识存在于心脏之中，因为心脏的停滞必然导致死亡。那赤裸的、鲜红的、肌肉收缩舒张而跳动的心脏，不比碎豆腐样的脑花看起来更具生命力？即使在严肃研究过大脑功能的现在，意识——与生命的一体性，从来不曾被质疑过。

意识与生命真的是共存的吗？还是说它们只是毫不相干的两样东西？

无数次关于人体炼成的思考，萦绕在爱德华脑中，常常从最初的理论假设变成了苍蝇般嗡嗡无根据的胡思乱想。真正的相关研究都太少了，就连定位灵魂本身，也是他看过真理后灵光一现的产物。被冠以天才之名，被人误解、感谢、憎恶、关爱，他拥有的并不少，终归都不是他要的。他想要的是曾经拥有又失去的东西，也许永远都无法被替代的东西。

被夺走了。

夺走的是肉体吗？是生命吗？是灵魂吗？是精神吗？意识、认知、感觉、疼痛、神经……到底在哪一个尺度上，从物质变成了非物质，从科学变成了不可知？

他的人体炼成理论是不完善的……如果能懂得再多一点，再多一点，如果能了解所有的真理……朝闻道，夕死可矣！

不不不！他要的不是那样的东西呀！

爱德华不得不在此时克制思绪，即使真理是恢复身体必不可少的，他们想要的明明是好好活下去才对。

……不是吗？

+

爱德华拥有爱他，而他也爱的人......活下去，是他无法舍弃的特权。

然而炼金术是真理吗？

炼金术师是怪物吗？

这个问题爱德华倒看得清楚。即使没有炼金术，只要世界上还有生命存在，还有运动存在，由生至死，杀与被杀，一样会画出完整的圆。

+

他已经不能用炼金术了，却还是克制不住涌起的冲动——那撼动人心的合掌之声，掌中刺痛的，让人清醒下来的触感，提醒着，警示着——不能再犯下同样的错误。会失去什么，能得到什么，他明白人终有一死。

但是无论多少次、无论多少次……无论多少次！

“马斯坦……”

无能大佐。

无论多少次，人类的心脏承受不起失去的滋味。

或许意识真的存在于心脏之中也说不定，不然他为什么会感到胸口无止境的抽痛呢？

爱德华跪下来，低下了头。他流下所有倔强和软弱的泪水。他必然在这一刻屈服了，不是对命运，不是对真理，也不是对人类。

只是对这个无神论者顶礼膜拜的现实。

+

子弹打穿颅脑后会造成出入两个弹孔。弹壳在颅内碎裂造成分散的碎片弹道，强大动能带来的冲击力和碎片将弹道以外的颅骨掀飞。

躺在他怀里的人不仅是眉心上一个弹孔的程度，整个面中都被毁掉了，子弹穿出时巨大的冲力几乎掀去了半个后脑，整面墙都是炸开的血色，爱德华全身也染上了……但他抱着爱人，紧紧地抱着，好像这样就能补住创口，弥合缺憾。

他们都是这样的愚者，想要把不可能玩弄于股掌之间。

“混蛋……”

爱德华咬着牙，站了起来。

也许唯有时间是超脱于物质的存在，终将抚平伤痕。

不然他真的没法走下去了。


End file.
